


Us moderns girls

by aron_kristina



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Community: thegameison_sh, Gen, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aron_kristina/pseuds/aron_kristina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for thegameison_sh, cycle 2 challenge 1, new. Mrs Hudson finds something better than a new man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Us moderns girls

Mrs Hudson had thought about getting a new man. Her old one hadn’t been all that good, after all, and she felt she deserved something better in her old age. John had helped her set up one of those dating things at the computer, bless him, and she had even gone on dates with a few men. It hadn’t worked out though, they had only wanted one thing, and although she wasn’t adverse to a tumble she liked to have a proper conversation before. She was a lady, after all. So she had asked John to help her remove the dating thing, and it really felt quite good to not have to think about it anymore.

She did consider trying to find a nice woman, after all this homosexual business seemed to work out alright for John and Sherlock (if they’d only stop protesting, really, nowadays people were so understanding), but in the end she couldn’t really imagine how it would work. Thinking about a tumble with Violet made her blush and giggle, just imagining how her (quite saggy) breasts would fly in all directions. And women were mostly the same as men anyway, with the sex and the lack of nice conversation. No, best stay away from them. She was too old to become a tribade anyway.

She did have needs though, as any person, and she wasn’t so old yet that she could just ignore them. Maybe it was time for something new.

She had read in one of her magazines about it, and it had been no trouble at all to find an address in the phone book. Getting there was just a matter of taking the bus. It was when she got inside that the real trouble began. There were just so many things. And in so many colours! She felt almost faint when she looked around. Luckily there was this nice young man there (even if he was a bit thin) who helped her pick out some things. He reminded her of Sherlock, the way he didn’t seem to feel even a bit embarrassed at the fact that such an old lady as herself was shopping in such a place. She decided to try some different ones, but nothing too outlandish, and certainly nothing too life like. That would remind her of the body parts Sherlock brought home. Though he wouldn’t bring home something like that, not with the nice doctor around. Or at least she hoped so. The young man convinced her to get some lubrication as well, since old ladies tend to be a bit dry, he said. She wondered briefly where he’d gotten that information, but decided not to ask.

When she got home she decided to test out her purchases. She quickly discovered that the one those girls in New York were always talking about was certainly the best one. And this was their latest model, which was new and improved. It was certainly, well, her old husband hadn’t been a match for it, and she couldn’t imagine a new one would be better. No, she thought to herself, this is the new world, and us modern girls, we can do things on our own.


End file.
